Best Friends Brother
by Luna Heartly
Summary: Bloom has just moved to a new place and a new school, she makes friends and falls in love. What happens when Bloom falls in the love with Sky, her best friends brother?


Chapter 1

*RING* *RING*

Bloom slammed her hand down on the alarm clock that was telling her that it was time to get up and go to school. She was to tired to listen and pulled her pillow over her head and fell back asleep.

"Honey, come on its time to get up," her mom said after a couple of minutes when she didn't come down. Bloom groaned and her mom let out a small laugh. "Come on sweetie, your gonna be late for your first day of school," her mom said turning around and walking towards the door.

After a minute or two Bloom got up and grab some clothes and towels and walked towards the shower. When Bloom was done she dried herself off and got dressed in a light blue crop top, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She went over to her vanity and stayed with the natural look for makeup, and she left her hair down. She went downstairs and could smell the delicious scent of the pancakes, that her mom was making.

"Hey honey, glad to see you finally woke up." Her dad said when he saw her enter the kitchen and she sat down at the table. "Are you excited for your first day of school?" He asked her, she groaned and put her head down on the table. "I'll take that as a 'no'," he said with a slight chuckle. "Stop teasing her," Bloom's mom said to her dad while she placed two plates down one in front of Bloom and the other in front of her dad and went back into the kitchen for the other.

"Do I have to go?" Bloom asked looking up at her parents. "Yes sweetie you have to go to school," he mom said sitting down at the table, "but.." Bloom started but her mom gave her a look that she knew all to well and she knew not to argue with her mom once she gave that look.

After eating Bloom got into her car and drove to school. It didn't take long for her to get to school. When her parents were looking for a house for them, they looked for one that was close to her new school. Bloom moved half way through the year. She never really liked going to new schools and you'd think that with her parents moving around all the time that shed get used to it, but she didn't.  
Bloom got out of her car and noticed that there weren't many people there, she looked down at her phone confused and thought that she was late but then she saw that she got to school almost a thirty minutes early. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the into the school, and found the office where she was given her schedule, locker number and locker combination.

She was walking down the hall looking for her locker when she bumped into someone and fell down on her butt. "Ow," Bloom said rubbing her butt, "oh my god, I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going are you okay?" Bloom looked up at the person that she bumped into and saw a girl with blonde hair and a concerned look on her face. After a couple of seconds, Bloom started to laugh and this caused the girl to laugh to. "Its okay, I wasn't looking either," Bloom said and grabbed the hand that the blonde girl was holding out for her.

"Names Stella," the blonde said holding out her hand. "Bloom," Bloom said taking the blondes and shaking it. "So you're new here?" Stella asked and Bloom nodded, "do you need a tour guide because I'm the best there is," Stella said while twirling around in a circle. "Sure, I need help finding my locker and classes," Bloom said handing her locker number and schedule to Stella.

"Cool we have english, math, and science together," Stella said turning and walking down the corridor with Bloom following close behind. "Really that's cool," Bloom said when Stella stopped and looked at her and pointed to a looker next to her. "Well here you go, your locker" Stella said with a smile and moved aside so Bloom could open it, Bloom put her books in it once it was opened.

When everything she didn't need was in the locker she closed it and looked at Stella, "K, where to next?" She asked and Stella nodded she looked down at her phone and noticed that first period was about to start. "Well, we should probably get to class, I don't need another detention for being late," Stella said walking to hers and Blooms first period, "wait you've gotten detention for being late for a class," Bloom was surprised because Stella didn't look like the person to be late that many times.  
Bloom and Stella walked into class and the teacher was surprised to see Stella there early, Bloom chuckled when she saw the teachers expression towards Stella, Bloom walked up to the teacher and handed the teacher her schedule. The teacher nodded and handed her schedule back to Bloom and Bloom went to the back and sat next to Stella.

After class Stella walked Bloom to her next class, "so I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends for lunch?" Stella asked when they reached Blooms, next class. "Sure," Bloom said, Stella smiled at to which Bloom returned. "Cool so I'll come and get you after class," Stella said and walked off after they said their goodbyes.

Bloom turned around and walked into class and gave her schedule to the teacher who smiled and gave it back with a nod. Bloom looked around the class for an empty seat and found one next to a blonde haired boy. She sat down and took out her books that she would need for the class. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, "hey," the blonde hair boy with mesmerizing blue eyed said, "hey," Bloom said back trying to hide her smile but the blonde boy noticed and gave her a smile of his own.

Bloom was lost in the blonde boys smile that she didn't even notice that he was talking to her. "Huh, did you say something?" Bloom asked and the boy gave a small chuckle that had Bloom swoon. "I said that my names Sky," the blonde boy said holding out his hand to Bloom. "Bloom," Bloom said taking his hand and shaking it when Bloom grabbed him hand she felt sparks go up her arm.

"Its nice to meet you, Bloom," Sky said pulling his arm back, "its nice to meet you to, Sky" Bloom said pulling her arm back as well and turning back towards the teacher and trying to listen to the teacher talking but, the only thing that she could concentrate on was the blonde hair blue eyed boy sitting next to her.


End file.
